Berlin (1806)
Von Reisende. Johann Christian Fick. :1806 Aufenthalt in Berlin. Bei meinen vorhergehenden vielfältigen Reisen im Inn- und Auslande, war ich niemals so glücklich gewesen, die Hauptstadt der preussischen Monarchie zu sehen, und jetzt fand ich mich in derselben zu einer der interessantesten, aber nicht erfreulichsten Perioden. Ich konnte kaum den Anbruch des Tages erwarten, um die aus mündlichen und schriftlichen Beschreibungen vorzüglich schönen Plätze und Merkwürdigkeiten der Stadt, mit Hülfe des von Herrn Nicolai gelieferten Planes zu besuchen, ohne daß ich eines andern Führers benöthigt gewesen wäre. Doch ich übergehe die geographische Schilderung einer Stadt die in mehrern besonders zu diesem Zwecke erschienenen Büchern bereits so genau beschrieben ist. Ich will die Zeitumstände und die Menschen zu meinem Gegenstande nehmen und dadurch dem größten Theil meiner Leser interessanter seyn. Die Nachricht von der Ankunft des ersten verwundeten Offiziers von der Armee verbreitete sich noch Vormittags über einen großen Theil der Stadt, deren Einwohner von Neugierde brannten, etwas Bestimmtes von der Lage der Dinge im Felde zu wissen. Denn schon hatten sie den Tod des von ihnen so geliebten Prinzen Ludwig Ferdinand erfahren, ohne aber die genauern Umstände sowohl vom Treffen vom 9. als dem vom 10. offiziell zu wissen. Daher hatten sich die widersprechendsten Gerüchte im Publikum verbreitet. Von der großen Kanonade am 14., bis nach Potsdam gehört, hatte man schon von daher Nachricht erhalten. Jedermann glaubte nun, von uns über alles Aufschluß zu bekommen, um die patriotische Neugierde befriedigen zu können. Daher war das Zimmer des würdigen Obristen fast immer mit Besuchen vom ersten Range angefüllt. Zur Ehre der Berliner sah man überall, welchen allgemeinen und herzlichen Antheil sie an den Ereignissen im Felde, und besonders an dem Schicksale ihrer königlichen Familie nahmen. Den ganzen Tag hatten viele Menschen den goldenen Adler umlagert, um durch die ausgehenden Personen, von den von der Armee Angekommenen über den Zustand der Dinge etwas zu erfahren. Von der eigentlichen Bürgerklasse, also da, wo Vaterlandsliebe am reinsten zu Hause ist, hörte man Aeusserungen, die aus dem Zeitalter Friedrichs des Großen sich her schrieben. Noch nie war vielleicht Berlin in einem solchen Zustand des Hoffens und Erwartens als am sechszehnten Oktober. Die Nachricht, daß die Franzosen bereits bis über Leipzig her streiften, beunruhigte den einsichtsvollern Theil ausserordentlich. In den Landkartenhandlungen war keine Karte mehr vom obersächsischen Kreise zu erhalten, denn alle waren aufgekauft, um mit Hülfe der wenigen wahren und vielen falschen Nachrichten den Stand der Armee aufzusuchen, und mit der Brille auf der Nase den umstehenden Nachbarn und Bekannten, und in Ermangelung derselben, der theuern Ehehälfte vorzudemonstriren. Auf dem Dönhofischen Platze wurde eine Parthie Rekruten geschulet, wobei die Offiziere sehr häufig ihren Stock gebrauchten; indeß Hunderte von Zuschauern eben in diesem Augenblicke den Militärstand als ihre einzige Hoffnung und Trost ansahen. Was zu den Zeiten der siebenjährigen Krieges gut war, kann zu Anfang des neunzehnten Jahrhunderts äusserst fehlerhaft, äusserst schädlich seyn, weil es dem Geiste der Zeit, der allgemeinen sittlichen Kultur xc. zuwider ist. Wo kann der neue Soldat Anhänglichkeit und Liebe zu seinem Offizier haben, wenn derselbe während des an und für sich ihm schon verhaßten Lernens, anstatt ihn aufzumuntern, ihm Zutrauen zu seinen natürlichen Anlagen einzuflößen, jeden kleinen Fehler mit Streichen auf dem Rücken, oder unmenschlichen Stößen ins Gesicht, auf die Brust xc. rügt? Das Band, welches den Offizier und den gemeinen Soldaten miteinander verbindet, muß das stärkste seyn; denn es verbindet sie zur gemeinschaftlichen Gefahr des Todes -- und nur Achtung durch ein edles, höheres, sittliches Betragen, und Liebe durch menschliches Verhalten erworben, können dem Offizier das unzerreißliche Band seyn, das seine Untergebenen an ihn knüpfet. Wir lesen nicht in den griechischen und römischen Schriftstellern, daß diese beiden, in vielen Stücken uns zum Muster dienenden Nationen, ihre neuen Streiter mit Schlägen bei ihrem Unterricht bestraften. -- Diese Behandlung war blos das Vorrecht der Sklaven. Und sicherlich steht der größte Theil der Bewohner Europas den Griechen und Römern an sittlichen Kultur nicht nach, sondern hat durch die christliche Religion ein unvergleichliches Mittel mehr, ihre verschiedenen Bürgerklassen zur Erfüllung ihrer Pflichten zu bewegen. Doch war sage ich? dieses Mittel scheint als zu kleinlich angesehen zu werden, und man nimmt daher keine Rücksicht darauf! Schon den 16. gegen Abend verbreitete sich unter den aufs äusserste gespannten Berlinern die betäubende Sage, der Major von Rauch, sey als Kourier von der Armee angekommen, und habe an den Grafen von Schulenburg, den damaligen Gouverneur, die Nachricht überbracht, daß am 14. die Armee von Kaiser Napoleon bei Auerstett geschlagen worden sey. Wenige wollten jedoch dieser ihre Herzen so verwundenden Kunde Glauben beimessen, und ein großer Theil der Bewohner von der Königsstadt legte sich in der täuschenden Hoffnung zu Bette, daß der morgende Tag Trost und Freude verkündigen werde. Vielen schien diese Nacht für sie nicht zum Schlafe geeignet, und blieben in gesellschaftlichen Cirkeln beisammen, um so den Tag und mit ihm sichere Nachricht zu erwarten. Er brach endlich an, der siebenzehnte Oktober, der Tag der Trauer und des Wehklagens für Berlins Bewohner. So wie die zärtliche Mutter durch ein dunkles, ganz unsicheres Gerücht, von dem plötzlichen Tode ihres entfernten liebsten Kindes, am Abend des vorgehenden Tages in die äusserste Traurigkeit versenkt, und durch vorgesagte Scheingründe ihrer Freunde vom Gegentheil, so sehr ihrer Hoffnung entsprechend, übertäubt wurde, so daß sie eine noch erträgliche Nacht durchwachte; nun aber beim Verlassen ihres Schmerzenslagers, der erste schröckliche Anblick, den ihr nasses Auge trifft, der Leichnam ihres Sohnes ist: so war für Berlins Bewohner der Anblick eines Zettels, angeheftet an alle Strassenecken und vom Grafen von Schulenburg unterschrieben, der ihnen offiziel verkündigte, daß der König am 14. die Bataille verlohren habe. In weniger als einer halben Stunde durchlief diese Neuigkeit die ganze große Stadt, und bald standen alle Gegenden, wo ein solches Blättchen angeklebt war, voll Menschen, die sich alle an die Mauer hinzudrängen suchten, um mit eigenen Augen zu sehen. Nur wenige schien die Nachricht nichts besonders zu rühren; viele vergoßen Thränen. Berlins Bewohner hier zu sehen, war ein interessanter Anblick, und selbst der großmüthige Sieger, Kaiser Napoleon, würde, wegen ihrer Anhänglichkeit an ihr Regentenhaus und an ihren Staat, ihnen seine Achtung nicht versagt haben. Ich durchwanderte mehrere Strassen, und drängte mich unter die Volkshaufen, um die verschiedenen Aeusserungen, und ihr Verhalten zu beobachten; es waren dies, für mich wenigstens, die interessantesten Minuten meines Lebens. Man war aber nun mit dem blosen kurzen Bericht, "daß die Schlacht verlohren sey, und sich der König und seine Brüder wohl befinden", nicht zufrieden; man wollte die genauern Umstände von der Schlacht, vom Verlust, und zugleich wissen, ob die Hauptstadt einen feindlichen Ueberfall zu befürchten habe. Von wem glaubte man, dieses alles besser und sicherer erfahren zu können, als von dem Gouverneur der Stadt, an den der Kourier gekommen war! Es war daher in kurzer Zeit das Pallais des Grafen von Schulenburg von vielen tausend Menschen umlagert, die alle etwas Genaueres und vielleicht etwas Tröstlicheres zu hören hofften. Allein ihre Hoffnung schlug fehl; denn der Kourier hatte die Armee gleich nach angetretener Retirade verlassen, und folglich konnte oder wollte er blos von dem Verluste im allgemeinen etwas angeben. Doch gleich darauf bemerkte man an mehrern Orten Maaßregeln, welche nur zu deutlich verriethen, daß das Gouvernement die Hauptstadt in Gefahr glaube. Schon Mittags wurde der Anfang gemacht, den königlichen Schatz aus den Gewölben im königlichen Schlosse herauf in den Hof zu schaffen, um ihn die darauf folgende Nacht fortzubringen. In den königlichen Schlössern und in andern öffentlichen Gebäuden wurde alles aufs schleunigste eingepackt; das Zeughaus auszuleeren angefangen; Fahrzeuge auf der Spree, Pferde und Wägen requirirt und die thunlichsten und schnellsten Anstalten zum wegbringen alles dessen, was der Feind für eine gute Prise erklären oder ihm nützlich sein konnte, getroffen. Durch diese Vorkehrungen aufgeschreckt suchten auch die ersten Staatsdiener und reichen Privatpersonen ihre besten Habseligkeiten in Sicherheit zu bringen. Fast alles Geflüchtete wurde auf der Spree in die Oder und auf derselben nach Stettin geschafft; von da gieng manches bei der unverhofften Uebergabe dieser Festung, als man sah, daß das Privateigenthum nicht gefährdet sey, wieder zurück, das übrige aber, worunter der königliche Schatz xc. sich befand, wurde über Swienemünde auf größern Schiffen zur See nach Danzig, und dann in der Folge weiter nach Pillau gebracht. Von dem Wirrwarr und Lermen, die damals in Berlin herrschten, kann sich die wärmste Phantasie kein dem Originale entsprechendes Gemählde entwerfen. Man hatte seit dem siebenjährigen kriege keinen Feind mehr in und in der Nähe der Hauptstadt vermuthet; die von dem großen Friedrich dem Staate, und besonders der Armee verschaffte Achtung, verbunden mit den folgenden äusserst beträchtlichen Erweiterungen des Reichs, und die bisher befolgten politischen Maaßregeln ließen auch nicht entfernt den Berlinern vermuthen, daß sie je einen Feind in ihren Mauern sehen würden. Auch waren die neuern politischen Verhältnisse immer so beschaffen, daß man durchaus nicht wähnte, einen Feind von Westen her an den Gränzen zu sehen -- und auf einmal ändert sich die Lage der Dinge plötzlich! Der Krieg bricht am 8. Oktober aus, und schon am 14. desselben Monats ist die Schlacht geschlagen, welche den Feind den ungehinderten Weg nach der Hauptstadt der Monarchie öffnet! Was konnte die Einwohner derselben nun anders überfallen, als betäubender Schrecken! Daher jene fast gänzliche Muthlosigkeit, welche in der letzten Hälfte des Oktobers, und in den ersten Tagen des Novembers alle Volksklassen gleich einer Epidemie durchlief! Doch gab es einige, welche die Stadt durch Errichtung einer Nationalgarde vertheidigt wissen wollten, und sich selbst dazu erboten. Sie glaubten, Berlin könne leicht 10,000 Mann Streiter auf die Beine bringen, und mit diesen jedes unbeträchtliche feindliche Korps zurück gehalten werden. Sie schlugen dieses dem Gouverneur vor, er lehnte es aber ab. Da man in Obersachsen, und in der Nachbarschaft von Berlin die Franzosen lange nicht als Feinde gesehen hatte, so wurden diejenigen, welche aus Süddeutschland, oder aus Gegenden her waren, die der Kriegsschauplatz die letzten sechszehn Jahre gewesen sind, aufs genaueste ausgeforscht, wie das Verhalten der Sieger in Feindes Lande sey, und es gereichte den Fragern zur großen Beruhigung, wenn sie hörten: daß, im Ganzen genommen, der französische Soldat die vom Kriege unzertrennlichen Leiden durch ein braves, menschliches Betragen so viel als möglich zu lindern suche, und daß wenn man gegen ihr Zutrauen und ein zuvorkommendes Wesen bezeige, er durch Höflichkeit und Urbanität bald vergessen mache, daß er Feind sey. Den 17. Abends kam die Königin von der Armee zurück, und bereitete sich sogleich zur Abreise nach der Oder vor. Hier sah man, welche Liebe und Anhänglichkeit die Berliner an ihr königliches Haus hatten! Ihre Freude, die geliebte Monarchin zu sehen, äusserte sich aufs lauteste, machte aber gleich der äussersten Niedergeschlagenheit Platz, als sie aus den Vorkehrungen sahen, daß sie nur kurze Zeit bei ihnen verweilen werde. Der Hof des königlichen Schlosses stand voll Kutschen und Wägen, auf welche die Kostbarkeiten aufgepackt wurden. Der König selbst kam nicht durch Berlin, sondern reiste vorbei sogleich nach Küstrin. Dem Unglücke weint der gute, gefühlvolle Mensch eine Thräne, der schlechte, gefühllose spottet dessen. -- Wegen meines kurzen Aufenthalts und der allgemeinen Verwirrung besuchte ich in Berlin wenige Menschen, besonders da mich die vortreffliche Gesellschaft, die in meinem Gasthofe, dem goldenen Adler, sich Vor- und Nachmittags versammelte, sehr interessirte. Der Inhaber des Gasthofes selbst, Herr Matthieu, verbindet so viel seine Lebensart und Weltkenntniß mit einem unterrichteten Verstande, wie man sie nur selten findet. Ueberall zeigt sich sein gefälliges zuvorkommendes Betragen mit Theilnahme an eines jeden Schicksal verbunden. Ungern verläßt der Fremde vom höchsten bis mittlern Stande ein Logis, wo er so ausgezeichnet gut und billig behandelt wurde. Erster Einzug der Franzosen in Berlin. Der vier und zwanzigste Oktober 1806. Nach der unglücklichen [[Schlacht von Jena|Schlacht bey Jena]] und Auerstädt war gar kein Zweifel mehr, daß der Feind in die Residenzstadt des Königs von Preußen einrücken werde. Seit dem 17ten Oktober war dort der Verlust jener Schlachten kein Geheimniß mehr, und die Unruhe über ein Ereigniß, das man für unmöglich gehalten hatte, vermehrte sich mit jedem Tage. Selbst der [[Friedrich Wilhelm von der Schulenburg-Kehnert|Gouverneur, General Graf von Schulenburg-Kehnert]] verlor so sehr alle Gegenwart des Geistes, daß er weder an die Räumung des Arsenals, wozu sich die Judenschaft unter sehr billigen Bedingungen anerboten hatte, noch an die Fortschaffung oder Vernichtung der Bley- Pulver- und Eisenvorräthe gedachte, oder sie gestatten wollte. Nur die Kassen der Bank, der Seehandlung und des Haupt-Realisations-Komtoirs der Tresorscheine wurden durch ihn gerettet. Er verließ die Hauptstadt, und mit ihm ein grosser Theil des Adels, doch blieben mehrere Glieder der königlichen Familie zurück, namentlich der Prinz Ferdinand (Groß-Oheim des Königs) mit seiner Gemahlin, die Prinzessin Heinrich, die Prinzessin Augusta, Schwester des Königs und Gemahlin des Kurprinzen von Hessen-Kassel. An die Stelle des [[Friedrich Wilhelm von der Schulenburg-Kehnert|Grafen von Schulenburg-Kehnert]] trat der [[Franz Ludwig von Hatzfeldt|Fürst von Hatzfeld]] als erste Civil-Autorität. Als man die Ankunft Napoleons in Potsdam erfuhr, gieng eine Deputation der Berliner Bürgerschaft, um Schonung für die Residenz zu erbitten, dahin, und er bewilligte sie, doch unter der Bedingung: daß Berlin an den Lasten des Krieges verhältnißmässig mittragen sollte. Am heutigen Tage folgte nun der Einmarsch der ersten Franzosen daselbst. Der [[Pierre-Augustin Hulin|General Hüllin]] führte diesen Vortrab, aus ohngefähr hundert Mann Jägern zu Pferd, reitender Artillerie und Gensd armes bestehend. Kaum hatte er vor dem Rathhaus Halt gemacht, so bemächtigte er sich des Zeughauses, der Pontonhofes, der Pulvermagazine und aller andern Vorrathshäuser. Am Abend kam der [[Louis-Nicolas Davout|Marschall Davoust]], welcher in Berlin übernachtete; sein Korps bivouaquirte nahe an den Mauren. Am folgenden Morgen überreichte man ihm auf einen prächtigen Kissen die Schlüssel der Stadt, er nahm sie aber nicht an, sondern befahl, sie "dem ersten Feldherrn der Welt, Napoleon dem Grossen, dem vielgeliebten Kaiser der Franzosen, selbst zu überreichen." Am 27ten Oktober Nachmittags zog der "Vielgeliebte" (?) unter dem Donner der Kanonen in Berlin ein. Zeitungsnachrichten. :1807 Kriegslasten. Berlin vom 17. Febr. Die gewöhnlichen Folgen eines unglücklichen Kriegs, Armuth und Geldnoth, nehmen hier mit jedem Tage zu, wenn gleich unser würdiger Gouverneur, Gen. Clarke, und der Kommandant, Gen. Hulin, alles aufbieten, um den nothleidenden Einwohnern nach Möglichkeit zu Hülfe zu kommen. Vorzüglich nachtheilig wirkt der sinkende Werth unserer Staatspapiere. Die Bank und Seehandels-Aktion verlieren bereits 30 Prozent, und die Tresorscheine kommen wenigstens vor der Hand ganz ausser Kurs. In allen frommen Stiftungen, Armenschulen, Waisenhäusern, Spitälern u. s. w. weiß man keinen Rath mehr zuschaffen, und das Elend ist darin gränzenlos. Viele mit königlicher Großmuth schön unterhaltene Anstalten, wie die Militärakademie, die Veterinärschule und andere Lehr- und Bildungsanstalten sind in augenscheinlicher Gefahr ganz einzugehen. -- In Potsdam und Charlottenburg haben viele Einwohner, welche die dermaligen Abgaben und Einquartierungen nicht mehr ertragen konnten, ihre Wohnungen verlassen. Die in ersterer Stadt versammelten Kavallerie-Depots brauchen allein tagtäglich an 5000 Fourage-Rationen. Quellen und Literatur. *Meine neueste Reise zu Wasser und Land oder ein Bruchstück aus der Geschichte meines Lebens. Von D. Johann Christian Fick. Erlangen auf Kosten des Verfassers und in Kommission in der Gredy und Breuningschen Buchhandlung. 1807. *Neues historisches Handbuch auf alle Tage im Jahr mit besonderer Rücksicht auf die Ereignisse der neuesten Zeiten von Wagenseil Königl. baier. Kreißrath. Augsburg und Leipzig in der Jenisch und Stageschen Buchhandlung. *National-Zeitung der Deutschen. 13tes Stück, den 19ten März 1807. Kategorie:Jahr 1806 Kategorie:Berlin